Fever FanFic
by AdilaRain
Summary: What happens when Rukia is sick with a fever? My first fan fiction and one-shot.


Fever FanFic

"Oh, and while we're gone maybe you can take my sweet third daughter some place nice and when you get home later you can get cozy in the cou-"

KICK

"Shut up ya old fart!" said Ichigo, turning red as he kicked his father in the face.

Ichigo's psychotic father and twin sisters were going to the neighboring town for a day or two because Karin had a soccer game.

So that left him and Rukia behind to watch the house, while they were gone.

"Oto-san!" said Yuzu.

"Come on let's leave or we're going to be late, Yuzu! Just leave that guy on the floor for all I care!"

"How could you Karin?" said Isshin Kurosaki.

"Drop dead, old man! I will not miss my game!" Karin said heading outside.

"Karin-chan you're so cold towards Oto-san," said Yuzu.

"Yes, only Yuzu cares for me! Oh, Masaki, where have I gone wrong in raising our children?" said the sobbing, deranged father to the giant poster of his deceased wife that was plastered on the wall.

"Let's just leave and stop crying!" said the little tomboy as she dragged her father out the door, by the collar of his shirt.

"Bye onii-chan!" said Yuzu as she waved following her sister to the car.

Ichigo waved back with an annoyed scowl as he watched them leave.

"I want a grandchild when I come back," said Isshin pointing his finger at Ichigo.

"Shut up!" said the orange haired teenager as he slammed the door shut.

Rukia was currently at Urahara's shop for shinigami reasons, so he decided to crash in his room since he was bored.

Before dozing off, he looked out the window and noticed it was raining.

_I hope she has an umbrella at hand or she's going to catch a cold._ Thought Ichigo before he dozed off.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo woke up with a start by the loud whining coming form his door.

_Crap, what time is it? _

Looking at his alarm clock he noticed it was 8 in the morning.

"_Why the hell is Kon screaming this early in the morning?" _he thought to himself facing the window, covering his ears with a pillow.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

The stuffed animal was on top of him screaming his name over and over again.

Ichigo finally gave up, sat straight up, and looked at the perverted stuffed animal, while rubbing his eyes.

"It's too early for this kind of crap in the morning. What do you want?"

Kon was in a frilly pink dress, again. He also had a wig and ribbons on as well.

Ichigo just looked at him annoyingly.

"Look at what your sister did to me again!" said Kon as an anger mark appeared on his forehead.

"It's your own damn fault Yuzu found you, so don't go crying to me."

He went back to bed falling on his stomach face down.

"Stupid coldhearted idiot! You don't care about anyone's feelings! I'm going to Nee-san. NEEE-SAAAAN!" screamed Kon running out the door.

Ichigo tried to go back to sleep, but then he heard something get stomped on. Then he heard a voice say, "Ichigo."

He got up again, rubbed his eyes, and then looked own on the floor, with his thumbs on his forehead.

"What, midget?"

"Hey, don't call me that! I just want breakfas-" then her voice stopped.

He looked up to see the raven-haired girl. Then he put on an "oh-great-now-look-at-this-new-problem-standing-in-front-of-me" face.

Rukia looked pale, a little too pale. She had one of her hands on her forehead and the other on her throat.

She looked sick. No, she was sick.

"What's with the look?" she managed to spit out.

"Whatda ya mean 'What's with the look,' take a look at yourself!" said Ichigo.

"I'm fine! It's just a headache!" said Rukia, rubbing her temples.

"Just a headache my ass! Come here!" He grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him and felt her forehead.

"See your burning up and now your turning red!"

_It's because you're not wearing a shirt, you perv. _Thought Rukia blushing.

"Come on," said Ichigo pulling her wrist with an annoyed voice.

Grabbing a shirt, he led her downstairs to the couch, sat her down, went to the kitchen and came back sticking a thermometer in her mouth.

"103°F, you're sick," said Ichigo.

"Ugh," moaned Rukia.

"That's what you get for walking out in the rain late last night from Urahara's. Here, just lie down while I go get a blanket, pillow, and ice pack."

After getting all the stuff, he sat next to her.

"Damn it. I don't need all this, Ichigo. I'm fine."

She tried to get up, but when she did Ichigo just pocked her forehead and she fell back on the couch.

"Yeah, you're completely fine," said Ichigo sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Well, I can't just lie around all day! What if a hollow appears?"

"Then I'll take care of it," said the orange haired shinigami.

"I mean it's not like an order's going to come right now and-"

A ringing came from Rukia's shirt pocket.

"Hollow," said Rukia in an I-told-you-so voice.

"I'll take care of it!" said Ichigo in a totally annoyed and angry voice.

"You baka! I'm coming with you!" said the amethyst-eyed shinigami, as she tried to get up. But when she did, Ichigo just poked her again and she fell back on the couch.

"You can't even get up let alone stand, midget! Let me handle this by myself and stay on the couch!" said Ichigo.

He quickly got out of his body and came out in his black kimono with his zanpakutō, Zangetsu and ran out the door.

Rukia cursed to herself while starring up at the ceiling, when suddenly a crying yell came into the living room.

"NEE-SAN!" said Kon unexpectedly appearing in the sky with no frilly pink dress, ribbons or wig, and aiming to land on her chest.

She greeted him with a foot in his face.

"Kon you pervert!" she yelled as he fell to the floor.

"But my Nee-san is sick and I need to comfort her during these desperate times!" said Kon trying to get back up on the couch.

Rukia grabbed Kon's head, went outside and threw him into the trashcan.

"If you want to comfort me, stay in the garbage and shut up!"

"NEEEE-SAAAAN!" cried Kon.

"Damn it!" shouted Rukia punching her fist in the couch as she laid back down. Rukia hated being weak. She basically hated not being able to do anything at all.

_What if that baka gets hurt or something? _She thought to herself.

_Then again, this is Ichigo we're talking about. That guy always does things without thinking! And who does he think he is! Ordering me to stay here!_

"That's it! I'm going after him!" she said to herself.

She jumped out of her gigai and came out in her black kimono with her zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki. Leaving the house, she tried to sense Ichigo's reitsu, but since she was sick she had more trouble concentrating where she was going.

Finally she found him.

"Aw, crap," she said holding her forehead.

She saw at least 5 hollows, but because her head was pounding and making things dizzy, it looked like 10 hollows. Landing down, she hit one of the hollows with her blade.

"Oi, midget what the hell are you doing here?" yelled the amber-eyed shinigami.

"Baka! You need me!" she yelled back while striking the arm of one of the hollows.

"What the hell? I can handle this myself!"

They kept spitting curses at each other, while avoiding giant swinging arms, and landing blows on hollows. Finally down to the last hollow, Rukia couldn't stand up anymore. Trying to keep her balance was a big mistake. Right when she wasn't looking, a colossal hollow hand was about to crush her. Luckily, she unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki to block the impact.

"Damn it, Rukia!" yelled Ichigo, as he saw her holding back the hollow's massive hand with her zanpakutō.

Jumping up in the air he landed the final blow, on the hollow's face cracking it's skeletal like mask. The weight of the hollow was gone, but Rukia felt dizzy and soon blacked out. Ichigo caught her just in time as she landed in his arms.

_Thank Kami your alright. _Thought Ichigo holding her.

Carrying Rukia, he headed back home. When he reached the door of his house, he thought he heard something coming from the trashcan, but decided to ignore it. Getting back in his body, he placed Rukia back in her gigai, on the couch. Ichigo then placed a new cold patch on her forehead and held her hand.

"You make me worry too much, Rukia," he said before realizing he was tired and went to sleep.

It was already dark by the time Rukia woke up.

"Ugh, hollow…hand…Ichigo…Ichigo!" said the shinigami looking around, realizing that she was back on the couch in the Kurosaki residence. She felt a warm hand holding hers and noticed that Ichigo was on the ground with his head and arm on the couch, and his free hand holding hers.

_Oh, yeah _thought the raven-haired shinigami, remembering that Ichigo finished off the hollow and saved her.

"Hey, wake up," said Rukia, rustling his hair.

"Huh…wha-" said Ichigo groggy with sleep. "Oh, your awake."

He then realized that he was still holding Rukia's hand so he quickly took it away with an embarrassed face.

"Uh, I'll be right back," he said rushing to the kitchen to grab a thermometer.

"Well, your fever's gone down," said the orange-haired shinigami as he took out the thermometer. "But next time, DON'T FIGHT WHEN YOU'RE SICK," emphasized Ichigo.

"Hey, you needed me out there!" said Rukia.

"I've handled many hollows fine by myself. I don't need you to babysit me!" he replied.

"Oh, oh yeah right, you sure seem pretty sure of yourse-"

She didn't finish her sentence because his lips suddenly came on hers. This was a surprise. But she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. Then he stopped.

"Don't scare me like that again, ok? The last thing I'd want is for you to get seriously injured," said Ichigo avoiding her eyes and blushing.

Rukia touched his face with both her hands so he could face her. As he looked into her eyes, she gave him a kiss back.

"Sure, as long as you don't do anything risky," she said smiling as she put her arms around his neck. Snorting, he muttered, "Yeah right."

They both began to kiss each other again. Ichigo gently laid Rukia on the couch as he continually kissed her tenderly. His left hand was behind her back and it slowly rose up to her neck, then to her hair while his right hand held both her arms up. It was heaven; the way Ichigo kissed her as she kissed him back. The way he-

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

The two shinigamis stopped kissing each other and looked at the door. There stood Karin with a weird expression, Yuzu with wide eyes, and Isshin Kurosaki with the biggest (and stupidest thought Ichigo) smile on his face.

Ichigo could kind of tell why since he and Rukia were kind of in a weird position on the couch.

_Crap,_ thought Rukia and Ichigo.

"You took my advice, son! I'm so proud of you! Masaki, we shall soon have a grandchild!" yelled Isshin with joy as he ran to his giant personalized poster of his deceased wife.

_Aw, great. Now we're going to have to listen to his ranting all through the rest of the night,_ thought Ichigo with a groan.


End file.
